


sweetheart, all i need is you

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking and being okay at it but being too gay to really be good at it, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Brigitte and Hana are living together, and Hana works too much. Brigitte pulls her away from her work so they can spend some quality time together.





	sweetheart, all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnraveledKaneki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnraveledKaneki/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the overwatch 2018 secret santa! I hope my giftee (UnraveledKaneki on twitter) enjoys this little fic of D.Va and Brigitte being domestic and sweet.

Brigitte leaned up against the huge MEKA currently occupying a spot in the living room of her and Hana’s Busan apartment. The sounds inside it were the usual, tinkering and the occasional command to the AI. This was a fantastic piece of machinery she’d love to get to work on, but she would give just about anything to get her girlfriend to stop.

“Hanaaaaaa. You’ve been doing maintenance for three hours. Give it a break.”

“I still have the recalibrate the thrusters and redo the wiring behind the cockpit with more protective cables to make sure they don’t wear away from me in there and-“

Fed up, wanting to give her girlfriend a true break, Brigitte opened the cockpit and grabbed Hana’s collar from behind. “Hana Song if you do not leave this MEKA I can and will remove you myself to give you a break.”

There was a moment in which Hana likely considered going down with a fight, stubbornly disagreeing, and finally accepting. She let go of what she was working on and allowed the muscular Swede to remove her from her MEKA.

Dangling from Brigitte’s muscular arms, she swung her legs back and forth. “Sooooo, what am I expected to do instead of work on my mech? Did you think that far ahead?”

The answer was of course, no, Brigitte had not thought this far ahead. She just wanted Hana to take a break. What a break entailed was far less obvious to her. She herself often took breaks…tinkering with something miscellaneous instead of her primary project. That wouldn’t work for Hana.

“We’re going to cook.” The idea struck her in a brilliant moment, and Brigitte looked incredibly satisfied with herself. “We have enough things around. Let’s make homemade pizzas.”

The look on Hana’s face was priceless. She looked equal parts baffled and excited. “Pizzas? The mini ones?” One of her arms even clutched over her chest and left her laughing. “That’s a perfect idea,” she finally finished, wrapping her arm around Brigitte’s. “Pizza won’t cook itself.”

Brigitte led the way to the kitchen with a spring in her step, stopping as they reached the (mostly) clean countertops. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hana’s cheek before saying, “I’ll get all the ingredients for dough.” She practically skipped to the other side of the kitchen, opening cabinets and taking out what seemed to be probably the right ingredients. Flour, sugar, yeast, baking powder, corn meal. Standard things.

Turning back around to Hana she asked, “So, do you actually know the recipe for pizza dough or will we just guess?”

Hana rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. “I’ll find a recipe, gong-ju-nim.” As per usual, her terms of endearment always slipped into Korean, and left it as a mystery to the not-yet-knowledgeable-about-her-native-language what she deemed the proper word for her girlfriend was. “This one is in Korean but it looks good. Four and a half stars.”

The mechanic shrugged her shoulders. “So long as you don’t mind giving me instructions,” followed by a playful wink.

The MEKA pilot shoved one thumb over her shoulder, saying, “Should I get my blaster or are we going to cook some pizza dough?”

“Pizza dough, älskling.” Brigitte stuck her tongue out, continuing her playful manner.

The two instantly got to work, with Brigitte doing most of the actual mixing as Hana added the correct measurements. It took very little time, and soon they had a bowl of sticky batter and hands covered in flour and other dusty ingredients.

“Please tell me we have tomato sauce and cheese and leftover sausages.” Brigitte made her way to the fridge, digging through the mixed leftovers and half-empty bottles of soda and juice and mayonnaise to look for the traditional pizza toppings.

Hana giggled as she knelt down next to the fridge. “Brig, we should have checked before making fresh dough.”

“I didn’t think it would be this difficult!”

“The cheese is right there.” She reached right past Brigitte’s face to retrieve an oval package of soft mozzarella cheese. Just a little old, not so old it was bad. She gave it a smell and shrugged. “Seems good to me.”

The swedish girl furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, overdramatically throwing her arms up. “I have failed the pizza. We don’t have any tomato for the base.” She began looking around again, face still fixed in a frown, trying to find anything as a substitute. “We could use olive oil and some garlic and make more of a cheesy flatbread. It might be no good, but we can try.”

“As long as I can still fit in my MEKA when we’re done, I’ll eat anything you want to make.” Hana put an arm over Brigitte’s shoulder, pressing a happy, sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Garlic and cheese sounds delicious.”

Garlic, olive oil, butter, and two knives were retrieved from their various spots around the kitchen and soon the two were standing side by side again. “Four cloves of garlic should be enough for how much dough we made.” Brigitte broke the bulb of garlic apart, worming her fingers in between the cloves and separating out four of the bigger ones.

Hana’s heartbeat sped up just a little. That was hot.

Brigitte handed her girlfriend two of the cloves and got to chopping, methodically in her own way. To anyone who didn’t know how Brigitte did things, they’d be afraid that she was going to chop her fingers off.

Hana heard Brigitte say something, but it had been minutes since they’d started chopping the garlic and her mind had adventured off to other places and had not been paying attention to what Brigitte was actually saying. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good,” she responded much, much later than she should have.

“Are you okay?” Brigitte looked concerned, having just put the pizza dough into the oven and wiping off her hands on one another. “Do you need something from me?”

There was a few moments as Hana tried to process her own thoughts. She’d been thinking about how much she wanted more time like this. Time with Brigitte, time not just thinking about her responsibilities. Her ever-crushing, ever-present, ever-stressful responsi-

No. She was going to have fun with her girlfriend for a little while. “Nothing’s wrong, ja-gi-ya. I’m just happy to be spending time with you. Saranghae.”

Brigitte chuckled and put an arm around Hana’s back, sure to keep her sticky dough hands from touching the admittedly already-dirty shirt the other chose to keep wearing. “I know what that one means without checking my dictionary. Reminds me of a little Swedish phrase Papa likes to use.”

“And which one is that?” Hana reached her arms up, locking her wrists behind Brigitte’s neck.

“Jag älskar dig.”

“I’ve heard that before too.”

“I wonder why.”

They were both smiling huge smiles like idiots, and Brigitte leaned the distance between their heights so they could properly kiss. It was nice, though it tasted a little bit like olive oil and a little bit like metal. Their own faults for not cleaning up before smooching. Neither particularly seemed to care, though.

After a couple minutes of kissing each other, chastely as there was not really room for more at the moment, Brigitte started laughing and kissed Hana’s nose. “Sötnos, you are perfect.”

“Such a flatterer. Allegations made by the most perfect woman on Earth.” Hana hugged to Brigitte’s chest, her head settling directly over her girlfriend’s heart and listening to her heartbeat. “I could listen to this for hours.”

“You probably shouldn’t.”

“And why not?”

“Our pizza is burning.”

This led to a line of obscenities, ending in Hana diving to the oven and grabbing the nearest insulatory items to remove the pan. It wasn’t burning in the slightest. In fact it smelled delicious, though currently lacking the cheese and garlic topping they were going to add. “Brigitte Lindholm, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Brigitte was folded over laughing, little snorts punctuating her laughter. “You should have seen your face.” She could barely even talk, and took thirty seconds to compose herself.

Hana walked over and whacked her girlfriend’s side with the mitt, dropping the pan with the dough on the counter. It clattered a couple of times, but no damage as far as either could tell. “Let’s get this done and not bully your beloved girlfriend any more.”

“Do I need to promise?” Brigitte actually wiped a single tear from her eye, but seemed back to normal pretty much. “It’s not my fault that you fell for my simple deception.”

“It is too. And I trust you.” It was clear that Hana was completely joking, but she did feel somewhat embarrassed that she’d been so out of it she didn’t even try to smell if the food was actually burning before essentially diving to the floor for it.

There was a couple minutes of silence as they spread chopped garlic, olive oil, and shredded mozzarella cheese over the warm dough, sliding it back into the oven to let it all melt and cook together. In that time, they washed their hands, shoved the dirty cooking implements in the direction of the sink, and were left with Hana sitting on the counter with Brigitte leaning over her and kissing her again.

“Now this I could get used to,” Hana said through the kiss, the words only coming out a little bit as she was unwilling to pull away from Brigitte’s face.

“You should. I’m not going anywhere. You know that right?” Brigitte was the one to pull away from Hana, running her hands over the other’s sides and hips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I know.” Hana gripped Brigitte’s shirt a little tighter just for a moment. “I know.”

“I love you.”

A last, quick peck came just as the timer for the oven went off. “Speak of the devil.” Brigitte released Hana from her grasp and retrieved the cheesy bread from the oven, setting it on the counter and wincing a little as the heat of the oven hit her from both sides. “That’s possibly too hot.”

“It smells delicious, though.” Hana got a large plate and a spatula, separating a couple pieces of the bread and getting it onto the plate. “Let’s sit on the couch and eat this while it’s hot.” She glanced at it. “Not this hot, though.”

Brigitte took Hana’s hand and they walked back out to the living room, finding a place to sit on the couch that wasn’t directly in line of the MEKA occupying the majority of the space. Hana placed the plate on both of their laps as they sat next to each other, Brigitte’s arm over her shoulder.

Just as it cooled off enough to eat, Hana’s eyes drifted to the window, and then lit up. “Brig, look, look! It’s snowing!” She shoved the plate to one of the other couch cushions and got up, tugging her girlfriend along with her to the window. They looked out over the city and Brigitte smiled.

“This is like a tiny layer of powdered sugar. It’s probably not even cold.”

“It’s so pretty.” Hana was smiling like a fool, a fool in love with her life and with her partner.

“You’re prettier,” Brigitte replied without hesitation.

Hana’s face, already a little red from hot kitchen, showed no signs of lightening up. “You’re a sap, Brigitte.” She released the hand hold and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s torso. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“This isn’t some movie, you know.”

“Maybe they’ll write one with us as the stars someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> Translation guide:  
> "gong-ju-nim" - Korean term of endearment, means "princess"  
> "älskling" - Swedish term of endearment, means "dear" or "darling"  
> "ja-gi-ya" - Korean term of endearment, means "babe" or "honey"  
> "Saranghae" - casual way of saying "I love you" in Korean  
> "Jag älskar dig" - Swedish for "I love you"  
> "Sötnos" - Swedish term of endearment, means "sweet nose"


End file.
